


Kylux的灵车文集

by misamisa711



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Kylux Drabbles, M/M, trash can
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:25:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6858664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misamisa711/pseuds/misamisa711
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>就是一个Kylux的垃圾文集，Kylo/Hux与Hux/Kylo皆有，主要是灵车</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 生日的灵车 无差

血，那么多血，Leia从未知道他儿子的身体里，会流出如此多鲜红的血液，像是燃烧的火焰，猩红而刺目。

她失去了他，在他离开家的时候，他去到了一艘第一秩序的船上，现在，她永远地失去了他。

第一秩序的毁灭是必然，她从原力中已经感知到秩序无法避免的溃败，就像多年前她感受到那个帝国毁于一炬的夜晚，她大错特错的是，第一秩序的消亡不会让Ben回到她的身边——在秩序行将就木的前夕，高层的将领已经在抵抗军来临之前自戕了。

Leia赶到舰桥上的控制室时，一路上皆是让她触目惊心的场景，暴风兵和中士堆叠在一起的尸体，爆能枪被随意地丢弃在一旁，沾染了最后使用者的血液。当她打开那扇紧闭的控制室大门时，她顿时天旋地转，跪倒在地。

室内的地板上躺着两个男人的尸体，扭曲着紧紧拥抱在一起，她走上前去，将那两具尸体翻过来，认出了一个是摧毁了Hosian星系五颗星球的男人的脸，另外一个，则是她的Ben。

他们都已经气息全无，Leia瞥见了紧握在Ben手中的光剑，开关已经合上，他的手上布满了可怖的粘腻鲜血，流淌在光亮的大理石地面上，两具尸体上有着光剑造成的穿透伤，Hux的眼睛睁开着，他浅色的头发上被溅上了猩红色的血——Ben的双眼是阖上的，他的嘴角微张，似乎要开口说些什么，但Leia知道他再也不会说出一言半语了。

Leia想要将她的儿子从那个暴虐的军官身边分开，她试图掰开他们交缠在一起的那只手，叮铃一声，两个小小的金属圆环从他们交握的指缝间掉落在了地面。Leia将它捡起，那是一对银色的戒指。


	2. 旧日的亡魂 无差

Jakku的人都说，城外的那片荒地上的帝国战舰残骸是绝对不能去的地方。

谣言传得久了，就变得愈发离奇，从沉船上残留的致命病毒到栖息在舱内暗处的嗜血怪物，就算是最不要命的赏金猎人，也未曾胆敢靠近那里一步。

人们说，那里闹鬼。

人们对未知的事物总是恐惧的，或者也许，即使在战争结束后的二十多年里，人们对于帝国军队强大的军事震慑力仍旧心有余悸，光是从远处观看这艘庞然大物已是足以让人心惊肉跳，这样一艘复兴级歼星舰，让任何的生物站在它的身前只会觉得万分渺小，似乎轻易可以被打碎。

但拾荒者女孩已经管不了那么多了——Jakku郊外能找的地方都被其他像她那样的拾荒者翻了个底朝天，小到一颗螺母零件，大到一块完整的仪表板，有价值的东西都被拆开，分解，送到垃圾回收站换来微薄的半份口粮。她饥肠辘辘，别无他法，走投无路，只好来到这艘坠毁的巨型飞船残骸前，站在它的前面，她被战舰的巨大所震惊，它几乎要遮天蔽日，黑色的造型给人以震慑和恐惧，就算外表破败不堪，这艘船必定也有着骇人的过去，它就是银河系的噩梦。

她用绳索从露出来的舰船尖端处滑了进去，舱里是死一般的寂静，空气中弥漫着尘埃，透过护目镜，她能看到室内的陈设，倒塌在地上的天花板，她小心地绕过地上七零八落的物件，钢条，玻璃碎片，室内透着蓝色的光，死一般的寂静笼罩着整个舱内，每走一步，她只能听见自己的脚步声。不知是否她的错觉，她感到被注视，她并不是这艘船上唯一的存在，幽暗处似乎有什么在跟着她前进，注视着她，看着她的一举一动。

她的眼前出现了一扇控制门，她推了推，门就刷地一声打开了。看来坠落的强烈冲击已经瘫痪了这里的安保系统。

门在她身后自动合上，一个古怪的声音从前方传了过来。

那声音让人毛骨悚然，让她惊跳了一下，仿佛在她耳边，她握紧了手杖，举在胸前，“谁？”

那声音消失了，突然，沉重的吸气声响起，回荡在空无一人的室内，那声音仿佛就是梦魇，预示着不详。

一个穿着黑色长袍的身影出现在她面前，她已经无法动弹，恐惧捕获了她，那身影不是人类，她能感受到，那是个旧时代的幽灵，它的轮廓忽隐忽现，散发着幽蓝色的光，“你是谁？”她问道。

霎时间，画面流入她的脑海，警报声轰鸣，万物摇摇欲坠，她失去了平衡，一转身，她看见一位瘦削的，穿着黑色军服的军官站在指挥台前，神色凝重。

“Kylo。”他说。

，他浅色的头发上有一丝血迹，血顺着他苍白的脸流了下来，滑落他凸起的颧骨，流到他的下巴。“已经无可挽回了，没有什么能够补救。”他的语气里是绝望，是崩溃。

“我们还能逃出去——”那个黑影的名字叫Kylo，她想。

“不，我们只会被俘虏，被审判，被处死——”

“Hux——”

“还有三分钟，就要坠毁了——”

“我知道。”Kylo一脸疲惫，他没有带着刚才那个面具，他的脸异常地年轻。她心想。

他们接下来要做什么？她疑惑着，眼前的两人靠近了，她被红发青年手中突然出现的枪惊得跳了起来，一切都发生在电光火石之间，在Kylo还没来得及阻止之前，Hux将枪捅进自己的嘴里，呯地一声闷响，血花四溅，他倒了下去。

“不，不，不！”Kylo蹲下，扶起了Hux的脸，从红发青年破碎的头颅中流出来的血染红了他的双手，他将那人一动不动的身体拉进怀里，血淤污了他的脸，他也毫不在意，只是一遍一遍地呼喊，直到声嘶力竭。

一声爆炸，然后万物开始轰鸣，最终归于死寂，周围的空间开始扭曲，时间不知过了多久，她已毫无概念，直到她回到了那个黑暗的舱内。她的视线开始聚焦，漆黑的身影已经消失了。

这就是旧时代的鬼魂吗？Rey心想，她感到冷极了，她只想离开这里，越快越好，但是她被困住了，被迫观看这一幕，鬼魂的记忆，他们死前最后见到的场景。或者这只是个没有尽头的循环往复？她想，他们被永远困在这里，而她只能感到无尽的悲哀渗入她的心底。


	3. 一篇没有名字的灵车 无差

“快杀了我。”Hux气喘吁吁，每喘一口气，就有源源不断的血从他的鼻子中，口中流出来，Kylo不得不将将军的头拨到一边，以防止他在自己的鲜血中溺毙。Hux猛烈地咳嗽，又吐出一口血，这让Kylo的内心蒙上一层不详的预感。

一切都很不对劲，Hux此时正躺在冰冷的地上痛苦地抽搐着，他的腹部有一个大洞，Hux乞求着Kylo早点结束掉他的生命，让他快点结束这痛苦。“快点杀了我啊，你这混蛋。”Hux的语气里带着些许可怕的疯狂，几乎是不顾一切地想要激怒自己，“我知道你一直想要我死，快点动手啊。”Hux的话语带着教唆、迷惑人心的鼓舞，Kylo好几次几乎就要伸手去够被他抛在身后的光剑了。

但是Kylo迟迟无法下手，他不想Hux死去，他不能看着Hux死去，看着Hux在痛苦中翻腾让他也感受到莫大的痛苦。“你这个伪君子，恶心的废物，弑父的渣滓，原力的怪物！”Hux愤怒地叫喊着，如果他还有多余的力气的话，估计这会他的拳头就要落在自己的脸上了。“胆小鬼，连杀人都不敢，就知道……哭哭啼啼！”Hux咬牙切齿，用尽全身的力气说，他抖得更厉害了。

Kylo摸向自己的脸，发现湿湿的，眼泪混合着手指上Hux的血液流了下来，“闭嘴！闭嘴！”他喊，声音因为波动的情感而变得扭曲。

但是 Hux仍旧叫个不停，喊着，咆哮着，怒吼着，混合着痛苦和愤怒，他金红色的头发变得凌乱，混合了血色，失血过多让他开始不住地颤抖，“求求你。”一滴泪从Hux沾染着血污的脸上流了下来，汇入他身下的血泊里。“我不能，我做不到——”Kylo失声痛哭，将Hux抖个不停的身体抱在怀里，“别死，活下来。”他哆嗦着想要按住那个不停地涌出鲜血的伤口，却发现只是徒劳，让更多的血从指缝间流走。“没用的，Kylo。”Hux的声音几乎听不到了，他的双眼空洞地望向天花板，“放开我，让我离开吧。”他疲惫地说。

血流出来的速度变慢了——Hux体内的血就要流干了。Kylo啜泣着将Hux的头搭在自己的胸前，血液浸湿了他们，Hux的呼吸变得沉重，迟缓，从他胸腔里发出来的声音像是野兽的嘶吼。Hux的双眼闭上，Kylo拍打着他的脸强迫他睁眼，就这么反复了好几次，直到Hux再也支撑不住，闭上了眼睛。

“别死。”Kylo将Hux平放在地上，Hux的四肢无力地摊开，突然，他睁开了双眼。

“Kylo。”他微笑，然后停止了呼吸。


	4. 一篇灵车漂移的故事 Kylo/Hux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylo/Hux，漂移的灵车

"大力点啊。"他身底下的Hux舔了舔嘴唇，碧绿色的瞳孔里闪烁着欲望的火光。Kylo加大了力度，精准地戳刺着引起刺激的那一点，引得Hux大叫起来，"啊……哈啊……"Hux喘息着，夹紧了， 漏出来的体液流到了两个人火热的结合处。Hux苍白的皮肤因为情欲而变得潮红，他扬起头，嘴里发出含糊的呻吟，Kylo伸出手掐住了Hux的脖子，Hux的眼睛顿时睁大了。

"你就喜欢这样是吗？"他一边往更深的地方顶撞，一边加大了手中的力度。"是——的——啊……"Hux的话语破碎不成句，他因为缺氧而挣扎，脸涨得通红，"不要停——"他颤抖着说，他的体内一阵阵抽搐，小穴随着Kylo的插入一阵阵地收缩着。Hux的呼吸变得越来越困难了，他举起双手想要掰开Kylo掐在他脖子上的手，但他的力气没有Kylo的大，

Kylo没有放松对Hux的禁锢，他持续地，无情地在Hux体内抽插着，Hux如潮水般的喘息渐渐变得远去，Hux大张着嘴无力地喘息着的画面开始变得模糊，随着最后一次进入，Kylo埋入Hux的体内，深深地射了出来。

kylo趴在Hux的身上歇了一会，Hux一动也不动，"快醒醒。"他伸出手拍打Hux的脸颊，他的身体有这么冰冷吗？Kylo心想，他移动了一下角度，射进Hux体内的精液立刻流了出来，蹭到了Hux大张着搭在床单上的大腿上。"Hux？"Hux耷拉着脑袋，纹丝不动，Kylo将Hux的脸拨到一边，看清了Hux脸上的表情——混合着苦恼和愉悦——和Hux往常高潮的时的表情很相似，然而Hux的表情却凝固了，他的双眼睁大着，一动也不动了。

"快起来啊。"Kylo将头埋入Hux不再起伏的胸膛，声音闷闷的，"再不起来我就要操你了。"说着，他又顶了顶Hux，Hux依旧不为所动，可恶地睁大着眼睛，他的瞳孔放大了，翠绿色的双眸变成了漆黑的深绿色。

一个可怕的念头击中了Kylo——Hux死了。他死了，他死了，Hux死了。

Hux不可能死。Kylo强迫自己和Hux空洞无神的眼神四目相对，他轻轻摇晃着Hux的身躯，那温暖的身体软绵绵的，他伸手抚上Hux细弱的脖子——上面的瘀痕慢慢地从鲜红色变成了暗红色，他吻上Hux的双唇，不再有温热的呼吸从那轻启的唇间透露出来了。

Kylo从Hux温暖的体内抽出来，他感到冷极了，于是将Hux抱得更紧了。

现在，Hux是他一个人的了。他想着，意识变得模糊起来。

====

Kylo突然惊醒。

他梦见自己错手杀死了Hux，Hux细瘦的脖子发出咔嚓一声清脆的折断声，那声音是如此真实，让他几欲作呕。

他翻身，碰到了睡在身旁的Hux，他怔住了。

Hux的身体已经变得冰凉冰凉，甚至有点僵硬了，Kylo拉着Hux的肩膀让他转过身来，Hux灰白的脸出现在了他的面前，Hux的双眼瞪大着望向他，他的颈间横布着可怖的深黑色瘀痕。

Kylo按上Hux脸颊上的肌肤，那里已经渐渐地失去了柔软的弹性，他俯身吻上Hux的嘴唇，那双唇已僵硬成了一个不自然的角度，他摇晃着Hux，他的四肢就无力地摊开了。

“快醒醒。”Kylo一边说一边抚上了Hux的大腿，“你不说不的话，我就要操你了。”Kylo停下来等待了一会，想象着Hux开始变得满脸通红，手足无措，他闭上眼，将自己挤入了Hux紧闭的双腿之间，他动起来，Hux没有发出一点声音，与平时叫个不停的他不同，这个Hux非常沉默。想到这里，Kylo笑了出声——起先是轻微的颤抖，然后渐渐地演变成了疯狂的大笑。

直到他射在Hux腿间，Hux也一声不吭，安静极了。

===

“啊！”

Hux惊跳了起来，倒向一边的床上，Kylo从Hux的脑中撤出，连接着他们的那种撕扯感立刻消失了。

“不得不说，你的想象力真的是很丰富。”Hux舔了舔嘴唇，将唇瓣弄得湿漉漉的，然后一把将Kylo推倒在床上，吻了上去。

“下次，你想要怎么操我呢？”Hux的嘴角扬起，压着Kylo的，他贴着他的嘴，得意地说。


	5. 我的第一篇灵车 无差

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 战败自杀梗

一切都结束了。  
第一秩序灭亡，弑星者基地陷落，他们沦落成为了抵抗军的监下囚。  
被捕的那一天，Hux一如既往的冷静，除了他微微颤抖的双手，Kylo几乎感受不到他情绪的波动。Hux的手搭在他的爆裂枪扳机上，“我要跟着帝国共进退。”他这么说，咬紧了下唇，他的脸色凝重，仿若已经准备好了要为一直奋斗的伟业奉献上自己，他的眼底燃烧着狂热，“我的使命就是要复辟帝国的荣光，这是我的目标，也是我的终点，我情愿为之而死，如果我无法亲眼目睹那一天，那么我的血肉，我的一切，都将奉献给这个伟大的目标。”Kylo想起了第一次遇见Hux，那个时候对方还是个毛头小子，他说着一些在他看来甚是冠冕堂皇的话，他对此很是鄙夷。  
现在他知道了，Hux并不是在胡说八道，或是说着又一个政客才会说的大空话，他现在知道，Hux是来真的，他是真的把这个当做信仰。  
Kylo开始害怕了起来。  
抵抗军在共和国的废墟里建立起新的银河共和国，一切都是百废待兴。Kylo和Hux被关在不同的别间里，一开始，没有人理睬他们，除了定期有人来送饭，除此之外，他们就像垃圾一样被遗忘在狭小而冰冷的监牢里。  
单人监牢的日子枯燥而无聊，Kylo试着探入了Hux的大脑，对方一开始猛力将自己一次次推开，后来渐渐地，次数多了，进入Hux的思想变得轻而易举，他感到对方变弱了，几乎是无力反抗，变得摇摇欲坠。Hux的头脑里是模糊不清，是混沌，充满了痛苦的咆哮，还有绝望的呼喊。Kylo感受到Hux头脑里的剧烈动摇，他钢铁的意志被打破了，剩下的只是空洞的回响。  
一天，他轻车熟路地侵入Hux的脑子，他惊讶地发现，第一秩序的前将军现在满脑子的念头是如何结束掉自己的生命，他能够察觉到，Hux的注意力全部放在了如何将床单打成一个活结上。  
“别费工夫了，这里根本找不到地方可以给你固定绳子。”Kylo发现自己不自觉地就说了出来，他的声音投射在原力形成的两人空间里，显得有点突兀。不知何故，Kylo胸中燃烧起了一团怒火，他的头脑犹如被猛击，他的害怕被证实，他想要打破囚禁住自己的牢笼。他想要亲眼见到Hux，确认他还好，还是真实的。  
“你这是跑来嘲笑我来了？”Hux的声音带着点苦涩，他的视线立刻从床单上移开了。  
“我只是好奇。”  
“好奇什么？好奇我还没烂掉？”  
“好奇为什么没人管我们。”  
“别担心，等重建完成，他们有的是时间清算我们。”Hux笑了，他的笑声粗糙得如同被砂纸打磨过。Kylo的心沉了下去。  
Hux的话一点也不假，一周后，他和Hux都被套进了新的白色囚服里，那个在有过几面之缘的贾库拾荒女孩领着他们出去，一路上警惕地盯着他和Hux。他能够感到那女孩，Rey的原力变得比第一次她展现出来得更加强大，纯粹的强大，她压制着他，让他喘不过气来。  
但是那种感觉和来自黑暗面的强制压迫不同，Rey的原力是温和的，犹如阳光笼罩大地，而处于阴暗处太久的他感到强烈的不适应，那力量太过耀眼。  
“战后议会已经作出了决断。”Rey突然开口，她转过身，眼神复杂地在他们两人身上来来回回扫视着，像是要把他们看穿一个窟窿来。  
“我和Leia将军，还有Poe都反对这个做法，但是议会通过绝大数投票已经通过了这个决定。”她的表情是恼怒的，有趣。  
“但是我想我还是得告诉你们，毕竟你们有权知道。”

数个小时后，Kylo知道了。他知道自己和Hux的命运将会归向何处，终生的监视服务，这是给他的惩罚，议会一致认为罕有的原力持有者不应该被处以死刑，应该物尽其用，他被判处了终生服役，用他的原力帮助新共和国的重建。当然，一切都是在Rey的监视下。  
至于Hux，在听完他的审判后，他整个人被击垮了，往日的高傲荡然无存，他滑坐在审判席上，面如死灰。  
因为屏蔽的存在，Kylo无法探知到Hux的情绪，但他想要当场就大喊大叫，当场就将所有的人都撕烂，砍碎，如果他的光剑还在身边该有多好。他想。  
他们怎么敢，他们怎么敢这么做！他咬着嘴唇，直到尝到了血腥的味道，他将自己咬得鲜血淋漓，直到他对上Leia的双眼，对方被他流到脸上的血惊吓到了，露出了不赞同的神色。

Hux身为前帝国的高官兼战犯，由于位阶过高，无法被判处死刑。于是人格改造便看起来是唯一的解决之道了。  
Kylo知道什么是人格改造，他甚至见过这样的人，被洗去所有的意志，变成行尸走肉般的躯壳，最后因为疏于照顾而缓慢痛苦地死去，他望进过他们的眼睛，那里面已经没有了任何神色，变得像是浑浊的玻璃球，没有任何聚焦，他探进过他们的头脑，那里面也不会再有任何声音，只剩下一片虚空。  
多么讽刺啊，Kylo心想，Hux一心想要轰轰烈烈的死亡，但最后也不免落得这样凄惨地，缓慢地腐烂的下场。  
Kylo恢复了暂时的自由，除了脖子上有一个追踪的定位器。这个比Hux做过的更过分了，他想，至少以前那个是可以摘下来的，而这个甚至无法移除，深植入他的体内，永远地提醒着他的罪孽。他甚至无法离开目前所处的基地一步，这处被战后议会当做临时据点的地方，只要他胆敢离开，定位器就会发出警报的声响，提醒着数十架早已待命的战斗机起飞，最精锐的部队将被送出去，将他抓捕回来。

Hux的处刑在三天后，效率极高，Kylo想着，他狂躁地在他的新房间里来回踱步，整个房间里的摆设受到他不稳定的原力的影响，开始震颤了起来。他将屋内唯一一个可拆卸下来的挂钟狠狠仍在了地上，却没有任何玻璃碎裂的声音。这间屋子里的东西都是经过严格筛选的，他听过那个女孩这么说道，她眼神复杂地看着他，欲言又止。  
到了临刑前一天晚上，Rey突然跑来了他的房间门口，将门拍得惊天动地地响，他起先是惊得从床上跳了起来，他突然有不好的预感，他已经很久没在脑海中听见Hux的声音了，虽然他还能微弱地感受到对方的存在。  
“Hux说想要见你。”打开门后，Rey只说了这么一句话。  
穿过重重的关卡，他最终来到关押着帝国前将军，银河系重犯的监牢，他已不记得拐过多少道弯，经过多少个用着鄙夷的神色瞪着他瞧的守卫。最终，他在一扇巨大的白色门前停了下来。  
“你不跟着进去？”Kylo斜了Rey一眼，对方不为所动，“反正你也造不成太大的损害，身上没有任何武器——况且，在这扇门后面，你是用不了原力的。”Rey抱臂站在一旁，挑了挑眉，示意他进去。  
Hux不再是他记忆中的那个Hux了。他掉了好几斤肉，肋骨几乎无法撑住他松松垮垮的囚服，他的眼底是深深的阴影，他的胡子被剃干净了，头发却松松散散地搭在他的额头上，像是他无数次在早晨醒来时见到的那样。他的眼神带着点茫然，一看见Kylo的身影，他的表情顿时凛然了起来。  
“Rey说你想见我。”  
Hux不发一言，只是大步走了上来，还没等Kylo回过神来，他就被温热的嘴唇吻住了。  
起初只是轻轻的触碰，带着些许试探，带着些许回顾的陌生感，渐渐地，熟悉的模式在他们之间蔓延，Hux加深了这个吻，一只手探入了他的脑后，探入他的发丝间，另一只手握住了他的手腕，渐渐地向下，Hux略微冰凉的手指伸入了他的手心。  
等到他感受到Hux指尖在他掌心的滑动，一笔一划，一下又一下，一个语句，渐渐地浮现在他的脑海。  
杀了我。  
他僵住了。  
“求你。” Kylo是真真切切地被吓到了，Hux破碎的嗓音带着些绝望，带着些不顾一切的恳求。靠近了，他第一次见到Hux眼底混杂着的悲伤、无力、恐惧，不用原力的力量，他也能感受到这种强烈的情绪，突然像是海啸一般席卷了他，将他包围，将他吞噬，将他沉溺。  
“怎么做？”他开口，那嗓音几乎不像是自己发出来的，他只是木然地回应着，回答的人并不是他自己，慢慢地，他抱紧了Hux。

Kylo第一次向他的母亲提出了要求，他要Hux，就算Hux已经不再那具躯壳之内，出乎他的意料，Leia将军立刻同意了他的请求，“拿去吧。如果那能让你不再自残的话。”  
他看向她的双眼，他知道她已经知道了，她满是颓然，仿佛一瞬间苍老了数十岁，她已了然于胸。她被他打败了，她几乎就没赢过她的儿子一局。  
他没有要求观看行刑的过程。他知道Hux不会同意的，他甚至会恨自己一辈子。如果他看了的话，他一定会发狂，做出连自己也不可预测的举动，将整座基地毁掉，将所有参与行刑的人杀掉，让他们溺死在自己的鲜血里，一点点窒息，只有痛苦的死亡才匹配得上他们，将他们的脑浆糊在他们嘴里，强迫他们一点点咀嚼，只有这样才能够平息他心中的愤怒，止住他的怒火。  
然而他什么都无法做，他所能做的，只是凝神，进入了Hux的思绪，他观察着他的情绪，他的悲伤是白色的，他的愤怒是红色的，他的恐惧是黑色的，他的绝望时灰色的。  
Hux突然给他放了一段回忆，他怔住了，那是一次深夜，他和Hux聊到很晚时，互相试探对方有没有睡着时的回忆，那段回忆稀松平常，普通得Kylo都几乎忘记了曾经和Hux有过这么一段，那时Hux还没有变得那么疯狂，只是专注于一步步往上爬，弑星者基地的毁灭炮台只是个Hux脑海中的模糊想法，并非一个完整的计划。那晚，他们挤在Hux房间的单人床上，大声讨论着漫游所在的星系一圈需要多久，聊着聊着，Kylo的语气中就有了浓浓的睡意，渐渐地，他的眼皮打着架，他的意识变得朦胧起来，他开始听不见Hux的喋喋不休了。  
“睡着了吗？”Hux轻轻地推了推身旁的人，没有任何回应，Kylo透过Hux的视角看到了熟睡的自己，无知无觉，仿佛世间的一切没有什么可以忧愁。回忆中的Hux叹了一口气，Kylo眼见他张开了嘴，然后——  
他感受不到Hux了。  
他痛苦地叫喊了出来，将身旁的Rey惊得跳了起来。他不顾她诧异的目光，试图一遍遍尝试着建立起和Hux的连接，一次次地，他感受到的，只有那种熟悉而陌生的空荡荡的声音，整个世界只剩下他一个人，他在虚无中大喊，却只能听见自己的回音，他突然意识到。  
Hux已经不会出现在他的脑中了。  
稍晚一些的时候，他看到了Hux——他拒绝承认那个是Hux，他突然感到胃中强烈的不适，他捂住嘴，跪倒在一旁的墙角，干呕起来。  
Rey则是一脸怜悯地看着他们，她是个细心而有同情心的女孩，Kylo一边擦着嘴角一边想到，Hux的头发被梳整齐了，他的头歪向一边，微卷的姜黄色刘海有一缕垂落在脸侧，他被放置在特制的轮椅上，就像是睡着了。  
“好好照顾他。”Rey丢下这句话，就匆匆离去。真是无法掩饰自己情绪的女孩，Kylo有点奇怪地想，他分明看到了她偷偷拭去的眼角的泪滴。  
他将Hux带回他的房间，心中泛起一股苦涩的既视感——以前都是恰好相反的状态。他将Hux轻放在他的床上——他记得以前从来将他猛然按倒在床垫上的都是对方。他轻轻拨过Hux的头发，Hux缓缓地睁开了眼，他面无表情，绿色的眼眸不再专注地盯着自己，只是空洞地望着天花板。  
他握住了Hux的手指，仍旧是略微冰凉的，但那手指没有握回自己，只是松松垮垮地瘫了开来，Hux的指尖抵在了他的手心里，略微长得有些长的指甲轻轻在他的肌肤上移动着，他回想起了Hux最后那晚在他掌心写下的字句。  
如果Kylo的心曾经有过，现在应该是随着Hux已然荡然无存的人格一片片地碎裂，他灵魂的一部分已经跟着Hux永远地被那行刑的器具抹杀得一二干净了。

Rey在那之后数次经过Kylo的房间。头几天，她听见Kylo对着Hux……或者应该说是他的躯壳说话的声音，他的声音细碎，说着说着便只剩下抽泣的声音。  
Rey的心纠在了一起，她原本以为Kylo会一点点好起来。她错了，她大错特错，当她看向他时，她看到，他身上被硬生生地挖去了一个大洞，那是一个被无尽的痛苦撕扯着的黑洞，吞噬着他的活力，他的生命。  
她注意到，除了被送过去的水以外，其他的食物几乎没有减少。她开始忧心忡忡，终于在一天，她敲开了他的门。

Kylo的房间死一般的寂静，但她能够感受到被压抑住的强大的原力在冲撞着，在咆哮着——这件狭小的室内又是如何能够束缚住Kylo无边的痛苦和想要逃走的欲望？她走入他的房间，她一眼就看到了被放在窗边的Hux。前将军的身躯靠在窗台前，他空洞的眼神望向深邃不可测的夜空，Rey注意到，他被好好地包裹起来了。  
那东西里已经没有了灵魂，已经不再能够称得上是人类。然而，那具空壳里曾经充满的，是Kylo的一切。  
“最近——”Rey刚想开口，她呆住了。  
Kylo出现在她面前，他双眼带着血丝，像是七天七夜没有睡觉，他的双颊深深地陷了进去，他摇摇晃晃，仿佛整个世界都压垮在他身上。“我决定离开。”他深吸一口气，最终说道。  
Rey没有追问，她知道他指的是什么。  
“你是否曾经……？”她欲言又止，但当她看向Kylo的表情，她已经知道了答案。

Kylo输入了轨道数据，关闭了航行器的推进器，这艘小小的飞行器，正漫无目的地朝着宇宙深处飘去。  
他走下控制台，他看向Hux，他下定决心，是时候了。他握紧了手中的爆裂枪。那是Rey交给他的，他在那沉沉的金属重量被放在手上时一瞬有些许诧异，却马上又恢复成面无表情了。  
他走到Hux跟前，对方只是睁大双眼望向他，他将枪抵在Hux额头，屏住呼吸，按下扳机，Hux的身躯就这样软绵绵地瘫倒了在地上。他蹲下来合上Hux无神地凝固住的双眼，又朝他胸口补了几枪，更多的血流在了地上，Hux的身体抽搐了几下便不动了。  
他躺下在Hux身边，冰冷的枪口抵在他的上颚上。他闭眼，手指动了动，一瞬间，世界便只剩下白色和红色的了。

 

Kylo离开的那天，Rey故意没有在意响起警报的停机坪，她关掉了“未获授权起飞”的提示音，她木然地看着标示着Kylo Ren的光点离开了被允许活动的范围，警报声响起，她立刻关掉，然后盯着雷达上那个小小的光点，一点点离开了基地的轨道，闪烁着，慢慢地移动着向无边的宇宙。  
Kylo Ren的光点闪了几下之后就陷入了静默。  
她关掉了屏幕，看向窗外的那个小型飞行器，一点点地，渐渐地，消失了在夜空中。

\-----END--------


	6. 一个互相干掉对方的故事 无差

“去死吧。”Kylo举起枪，朝Hux胸口连开几枪，Hux倒了下去，一边流血一边抽搐着。  
终于可以除掉这个讨厌鬼了，Kylo心想。突然他感到胃部一阵剧痛，“你给我的茶里放了什么？”他震惊地看着地上痛苦地扭动着的Hux。  
“氰化钾。”他说完，就断了气。


	7. 中产AU Hux/Kylo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 中产AU，Hux/Kylo

他多可爱，Hux后退了几步，端详着他的妻子，眼前那人穿着宽大的淡黄色碎花连衣裙，白色蕾丝边带子绕了他的脖子一圈又一圈，他黑色的卷发被被一个红色的蝴蝶结绑在脑后，他一动不动地坐在轮椅上，双手分开垂下，晃荡在两边轮椅扶手的边缘。

Hux的手指滑过Kylo漆黑的发丝间，他可爱的妻子，无论穿什么都是好看的。想到这里，Hux的嘴角上扬了。

他推着Kylo的轮椅从庭院移动到厨房的餐桌前，他走得很慢，一步一步地很小心，在经过室内和庭院交接处的阶梯时，他用脚抵住轮椅下的横杠，轻轻地把轮子抬起。

Kylo又在院子里呆了一整天，不推他来吃饭他简直可以一直坐在那里。Hux发现Kylo时，他修长的手指放在膝上放着的那本摊开的书上，风轻轻吹拂过他的黑色发丝，他很久都没翻到下一页。“不喜欢我帮你挑的书？”Hux无可奈何地说，将书从Kylo的手掌下抽出来。

不过多晒点太阳总归是对孩子有好处的，Hux想，脸上洋溢着无法掩饰的自豪。拥有一个孩子是再也幸福不过的事了，一个完整的家庭就是应该有一个孩子，Hux满意地看了Kylo微微鼓起的腹部一眼——那是他们共同努力了很久的成果，他已不记得多少次和Kylo上床，留下了多少种子在他体内，直到一天Hux察觉了Kylo微小的变化。

Hux哼着一首在电视上听来的广告曲，一边将晚饭端了上桌，Kylo一如既往地没有吃多少，Hux看了看他的妻子，“没有胃口吗？还是早点休息吧。”他轻声说，不想惊动他可爱的妻子，Kylo大喊大叫的情景还历历在目，他可不想给Kylo再来一针镇静剂了。

他将Kylo推到楼梯前，一把将他抱起，走上了层层的木质阶梯。在一步步往上走的时候，Hux皱了皱眉——对于一个有孕在身的人来说，Kylo的体重轻飘飘的。

他将Kylo抱回了他们的房间，室内的正中间摆放着一张双人大床，床帷是黑色的天鹅绒，床品是暗红色的丝绸，像是血一般的颜色。床旁的床头柜上放着一个手术盘，里面躺着几根空掉的针筒。

他将Kylo放在床上，轻轻地吻了吻他的额头，然后也坐到了床上。“到了注射时间了。”他朝着Kylo笑了一下，捏了捏他的手掌，“别担心，不会很痛的，我保证。”

Hux只离开了一会，手中拿着一支新的针筒，他将Kylo的连衣裙一点点脱下，露出他光裸的肌肤，Hux将配置好的针水打进了Kylo的体内，在微弱的室内光线的照射下，Hux抚上了他微微隆起的肚子，然后是他的腿间，Hux深吸了一口气，空气中混合着玫瑰花瓣和药水的味道，他闭上眼，将脸埋进Kylo的胸前。

====

“操他妈的变态。”

一个警察点点头，拍了拍他同僚的肩膀，说那话的人在一旁的墙角边吐得胆汁都要出来了。

“你敢相信吗，这个变态居然将一个男人开膛破肚，在里面塞了些什么东西。”

“什么东西啊？”

他一走进去，就看见房间里摆着两个解剖台，各躺着一个人，其中一个已经被白布盖着了，他红色的头发从染血的裹尸布下露出了一点点——那就是那个震惊全市的郊区绑架杀人案的凶手，已经吞枪自杀了。

另一张解剖台上，躺着受害者，面如死灰，双目紧闭，已经死亡数日，尸体被发现的时候被固定在轮椅上，靠注射福尔马林来防腐——最让人发指的不是他死后还被凶手当作活着放在身边，给他穿上女性的服装，当法医打开他的腹腔时，发现了一具死婴的尸体，推断是凶手将受害人勒死后放入的。

“这年头变态真多。”他捂住鼻子匆匆离开了房间，离开前，不知是否他的错觉，他仿佛听见了一声婴儿的啼哭声。


End file.
